killaschaaffandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussion:Hauptseite
So wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr hier eure Kommentare zu unserer Page kundtun und Anregungen loswerden. Einfach das kleine Plus anklicken und einfach drauf los schreiben. P.S.: wenn ihr was geschrieben habt einfach einen strich machen "----" dann weiß man wo was neues beginnt ChibaMichiko ----- Fuer die Zukunft: khthebestfan = PLAY CUBE ok? ------- kay ^^ ----- hmm yoa.. n wiki zu a-l .. find ich toll :D ----- gel? ^^ find ich auch fein... MN ----- Zu wie alles begann Will hier ja nicht kerl111 kritisieren oder so.... Aber ich finde es würde auch rein gehören das mit der Adresse die plötzlich komplett anders verlinkt war(wegen Server aufkauf oder so). Würde nämlich sagen das das auch ein kleiner Rückschlag war weiß jetzt aber leider nicht mehr wo das Zeitlich hin gehören würde... Mfg Spike kerlchens kommentar dazu: server aufkauf? dl.am? naja war ja net tragisch .... ^^ wenn ers sagt... mfg manineko ----- Ich bin dafür dass man bei Charakteren hinzufügt aus welchen Anime sie kommen, da sich nicht jeder bewusst ist wer aus welchem Anime kommt. ----- @ spike... ergibt sinn, werds mal ausrichten ;P ja, bin auch der meinung, bin schon am drann arbeiten. unter jeden chara vor autoren und betas einfach Anime: so kann man auch direkt zurückklicken... ----- Die Seite ist ja noch im Aufbau aber ich denke innerhalb von einem Monat wird sie gefuellt mit Informationen sein = ). Ich bin mal gespannt. nateurlich werde ich mithelfen beim fuellen der Seite. MfG SatanMyMaster (Michel Krause) bin ziemlich beeindruckt von deiner arbeit!!! echt nicht übel... mfg manineko ---- Profile der anifiguren ich würde für jeden einfach nen eigenen artikel machen hab grad ne geile tabelle gefunden wo einiges erleichter und auch sehr übersichtlich ist eifach mal auf mein profil gucken ChibaMichiko so in der art, kann man dann einfach die kategorien umbenennen je nach anime ----- jop, gute idee... werd mir mal anschaun wie das funzt ...kann man das auch kleiner machen? nur schmal auf die rechte seite? ----- ja kann man auch je nachdem des is nur größer geworden weil ich meine sig mit rein hab und des bild so groß is aber des is alles kein problem ----- achso, passt sich an die bildgröße an... kay... ----- Wie ware es, wenn wir ein Steckbrief ueber alle Anime figuren die es gibt schreiben. Dabei schreiben wir nicht nur Name, alter, Masse, groesse, sonder auch Was sie sind z.b. Naruto: :Typ - Ninja oder :Ruffy: :Typ - Pirat usw. Auch die Hobbys und Sachen die sie nit moegen z.B. :Sora: :Hobbys: Mit Freunden abhaengen, Spass haben. :Sachen die er nit mag: Freunde verlieren, Herzlose usw. :Oder vieleicht auch noch in welchen "Team" sie sind z.B. :Ruffy: :Team: Strohhut-Piraten :Mitglieder: Ruffy, Zorro, Nami, Lysop, Sanji, Robin, Chopper. oder :Sora: :Team: Sora :Mitglieder: Sora, Donald, Goofy. Die Seite wird dadurch noch groesser!!! Na, was meint ihr? ----- Das kannst du alles nach eigenem Ermessen machen. ----- ja, ich bin auch der meinung das jeder das machen soll was er will und für richtig hält (im gewissen rahmen). da hier jeder an jedem artikel mitarbeiten kann, gleicht sich das mit der zeit an. das beste wird sich einfach durchsetzten... wie schon gesagt, tobt euch aus ^^ und das mit dem steckbrief ist eine sehr gute idee... mach das!! ----- Eine Frage hätte ich noch da diese Seite sich ja um Anime-Loads dreht und ihr auch ihre PartnerSeite seid dürft ihr da auch sachen benutzen die auf Anime-Loads stehen ? Wenn ja könntet ihr euch viel Zeit sparen in dem Ihr statt zu jedem Anime alles selbst zu schreiben die Geschichte und so einfach kopiert fragt mal ob das in Ordnung ist. Mfg Spike klar könnten wir das machen... die sache ist nur die: anime-loads selbst schreibt diese artikel ja nicht, sie 'borgen' (hat kerl nett ausgedrückt ^^) es sich von der 'größten' (wurde mir gesagt) anime-seite... ich würde mal sagen das kratzt an meinem stolz xDDD deswegen währe ich nicht sooo dafür. wenn du das aber möchtest kannst du das aber natürlich gerne tun... mit der zeit werden die texte ja verändert und ausgebaut... musst du selbst entscheiden ^^ mfg manineko Gut, aber wo ist dieses ding wo "Artikel erstellen" draufsteht, damit ich Anfangen kann. ------ ganz einfach: 1. wenn es den artikel deiner wahl noch nicht gibt, geb ihn einfach bei 'Suche' ein. dann steht da, dass es ihn noch nicht gibt und du kannst auf 'erstellen' klicken. (steht irgendwo oben in den zeilen 'gibt es noch nicht, erstelle es'. 2. wenn du in einem text etwas ließt was du ausbauen möchtest [[]] <-- kastle es ein und klick dann auf das rot geschriebene. dann kannst du gleich losarbeiten. (genauer: bei dem artikel auf bearbeiten gehen und im text eckige klammern um das wort. dann speichern. wenn du das wort jetzt raus suchst ist es rot) 3. inzwischen sind einige listen bei genre, anime... mangas und so weiter entstanden. viele sachen sind noch rot. klickt drauf und macht euch an die arbeit ^^ bei animes hab ich schon etwas vorgearbeitet. das bild von anime-loads ist schon drinnen und die wichtigsten überschriften + die ersten zeilen bei wiki zum vereinfachen und reinkommen. (soweit vorhanden).. ich hoffe ich konnte helfen.. mfg manineko ----- http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Killaschaaf/index.php?title=Sora Hier meine Arbeit. So es war spät also Sorry wenn es irgendwie schlecht aussieht oder rechtschreibfehler drauf sind. Und wo wird es jetzt drauf sein? Nur auf Suche oder wo? ----